uruseiyatsurafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 157
is the 157th episode of Urusei Yatsura. It originally aired on 22 May 1985. Its opening theme is Rock the Planet and its ending theme is Every Day. Summary A young girl named Nozomi who passed away on Christmas Eve needs to achieve her unfulfilled wish before she leaves. Her true wish is to have a date with a lustful young boy - Ataru. With the help of Sakura, Cherry, and Nozomi's diary, they have a cheerful and heart-warming date. At the end, Nozomi slowly fades away without leaving any regrets. Plot Overview Nozomi suffers from a serious illness ever since she was very young, and the only thing she could do was spend her whole free time on her own bed, knitting and watching the same old view through the window by her bed. She felt that there was an object, a moving object, that always caught her sight every time. And the moving object that she mentioned would be a young boy who often rushed to school in a certain time. Since she knew that he was the only boy who used this path to reach his school, the only moving object made Nozomi rub off her loneliness, making her more attracted to him. She asked her mother for more information about him, but she only told her his full name with a nervous smile. Nozomi hoped that she could recover as soon as possible so that she would have a chance to meet the one that she admired along these days. X2 Thugs and Cherry.jpg|Watching movie with those thugs, at the end scared away by Cherry's creepy face. 03 Affectionate on the beach.jpg|Ataru and Lum are teasing each other on the beach which is near to graveside. 02 Ataru braves heat on date.jpg|Ataru feels extremely hot after wearing Nozomi's knitted cloth, but he tries to pretend nothing happen. 01 Hearing Nozomi.jpg|Listening Nozomi's feelings. Unfortunately, as the seasons changed and it started snowing slowly in Tomobiki-cho, Nozomi's sickness turned for the worse. At the end, she dies on Christmas Eve, leaving her mother with her pet bird in the cage. As Nozomi's mother packed all of the clothes before leaving hospital, she released the yellow bird outside the window beside Nozomi's old bed. The bird quickly spread its wings, flied onto the sky and never returned. Before finally leaving, she remembered to bring Nozomi's diary along with her. When she arrived at a restaurant, Nozomi's mother showed the diary to a particular person - Sakura. A day later, Sakura informs Ataru to come over as she has something important to talk to him. At first, Ataru thought that he will have a date with Sakura, which was not the latter's intent. A little later, Ataru and Lum leave their house for Sakura's. When two of them arrive at Sakura's, Ataru behaves like a pervert towards Sakura, and also Cherry shows up between them. The reason that Sakura called Ataru to her house was there was a "guest" (spirit) who has been waiting for him and has a request for a date with Ataru. Under the order of Cherry, the spirit starts showing herself in front of Ataru. The name of the spirit is Nozomi, the same girl who had died, and who always hoped to have a nice date with Ataru. Ataru did not realize that Nozomi is a spirit seeking fulfillment of her wishes. While Ataru tries to hug her, he passes through her body without psychically touching her. Though Nozomi was a spirit, she treated Ataru with kindness instead of harming and scaring him. Soon, both of them have a joyful chat. Knowing that Ataru treated every ladies that he met with kindness, Lum feels extremely jealous on his normal behavior. After the conversation, Nozomi intends to give an unfinished cloth as a gift for Ataru. The reason that she could not finish it was that she had already died on Christmas Eve. She also told him that she wanted to see how he looks after wearing her handmade cloth. Even though it was summer season, Ataru complied and wore it, and a pleased Nozomi gave him a pair of gloves and scarf to wear. Despite Ataru could not stand this summer weather with those warming items that he wore on, he started to run away. Sakura quickly releases the rope to stop him and has some conversation with him. In order to fulfill her wishes, he has to just do anything that Nozomi wanted. Nozomi's mother stayed herself at the corner of certain place, kept watching of them with a sight of wonder. Soon, Ataru and Nomomi take a walk around the street. Sakura, Cherry and Lum follow their footsteps at the back. Both of them watch movie, go to an amusement park and have some lunch at a restaurant. They spent a lot of time together, satisying Nozomi. As dusk approaches, their last stop would be the amusement park. After Nozomi rides the horse at the merry-go-round, she needed Ataru to accompany her to have some fun with others, the rest of the three people sat at the bench to take some rest. One of them asked as to why Nozomi had not left for heaven. Sakura rechecked her diary again and read that Nozomi's last wish was to play with Ataru in the winter. After they completed a snowman, the snow started to fall from the sky, thus creating a romantic atmosphere for two of them. Nozomi wrapped Ataru's left arm, standing at the middle of the ground covered by white snows. Regrettably, winter season only begins in June, in other words they had to postpone it for several months. And so Lum start to behave annoyed and kept herself argued against Nozomi and Ataru's friendliness. Without anybody's expectation, the park released various patterns of fireworks to the sky. The moment those fireworks started to fall from the sky and faded themselves, Nozomi remarked that the embers looked like the falling snow, creating a perfect winter season mood. Later, Nozomi requested Ataru to allow her to wrap his left arm. As soon as the fireworks ended, Nozomi's spirit slowly faded away from Ataru's side. After Ataru accomplished his duty, Sakura called him to take off the warming cloth. But Ataru did not rush to take off them, his eyes only glanced at the night with a pleaded grin. The next morning, Ataru and Lum are walking down from a cemetery by the seaside as they encounter Nozomi's mother on her way to visit her daughter's tomb. While Ataru and Lum reach the shore, Lum says that she loves Ataru's sincerity, and hopefully that he could treat her as he did Nozomi. Ataru did not want to show any sincerity to Lum at anytime, and so Lum begins to tease him for some fun. Lum then asks Ataru if she should've become a ghost like Nozomi, to which Ataru responds that's a dumb thing to say. Quotes *''"That's Moroboshi Ataru for you! When he has an opportunity, he makes his move on any woman, living or ghostly..."'' - Cherry *''"Will this be okay? I mean, she doesn't seem to know what Darling can be like sometimes..."'' - Lum *''"So, we'll see a movie, go to an amusement park... maybe have a little lunch, and then you can rest in peace. Sounds good?"'' - Ataru *''"I... I'm always kind! And I just thought it would be sad to break a ghost's dream."'' - Ataru Cast Notes * This episode is claimed to be the best episode of Urusei Yatsura animated series among most of the fans. zh:第一百五十七集 Category:Episodes